


Hunted

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Frottage, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Angel has cramps. Husk is carnivorous and thirsty. Win-win.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 230





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF PERIOD ORAL SEX!! I happen to love periods (the lesbian jumped out lol) so this fic is unironically hot to me. If you don't like period stuff I don't recommend reading. If you do read it please don't comment anything rude. Feel free to make fun of it without my knowledge though lol views are views idc link this in the groupchat 😜

Angel settled into bed, finally ready to enjoy his weekend off. By some stroke of luck, his break from work lined up perfectly with the first days of his cycle, and he'd be able to relax and pig out while he waited for the cramps and bloating to go down.

He had just taken a bite of a salted dark chocolate bar when there was a rap at his door. Ugh, and he'd just sat down! He cringed as he stood - the feeling of his heavy flow as he moved was sickening - and opened the door. It was Husk. 

This was a surprise. Angel had never completely stopped flirting with the cat, but he had long since realized nothing was ever going to happen between them. In turn, Husk had taken to simply rolling his eyes or ignoring Angel's advances rather than cursing him out.

So, Husk showing up at his door? Odd, to say the least.

"What's up, Husky?"

The cat was looking past him, peering through the door. "What're you doing in here?"

"Um…Y'know, wine and candles, reality TV, typical weekend shit. Why?"

"Are you eating something?"

"Just chocolate."

"No, no, that ain't it…"

"That ain't  _ what?" _

"I've been smellin' something!" His heart-shaped nose was twitching. "I know it's in your room, I followed it up here, and it hit me like a ton of bricks as soon as you opened the door!"

Angel gestured for Husk to come inside. "As long as you're not talking about eating Fat Nuggets, feel free to investigate."

Husk stalked inside. There were hints of the fragrance coming from the trash can, where Husk could see some crumpled pink wrappers. It only took a minute for him to trace the main source of the scent back to Angel himself.

Oh, dear.

"Angel, are you…Do you…"

"What?"

"Is, uh, Aunt Flo visiting, by any chance?"

Angel was slow to catch on, but got it eventually. "You're gross, Husk! Did you come all the way up here just to gimme shit about bodily functions I can't even -"

"Is that a yes?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, I'm  _ menstruating _ and I'm  _ not _ ashamed!"

Husk's ears perked up. "Y'know, they say orgasms help a lot with cramps…"

"You're gross."

"You're always coming onto me!"

"That's not saying much."

"Come on, Angel Dust." Husk took a few steps closer, looking down Angel's slender body for the scent. "You smell fucking  _ delicious." _

"You're a sick freak, y'know that?"

"Oh, you haven't  _ seen _ sick, babydoll." He leaned in close, careful not to make physical contact with Angel, since he hadn't given permission. He noticed Angel's chest was fluffier than usual. "I'll show you sick."

"Sure you can handle it?"

"Lemme prove it." His voice was reduced to a growl by now.

"Under one condition."

"Yeah?"

"No claws in me."

"Totally fair."

"Get on the bed, then, kitty cat."

Husk obeyed, hopping onto the pink comforter like a pet excited for dinner. Angel reached into his bedside drawer and took out a vibrator, put a condom on it for cleanliness, and handed it to Husk along with some lube.

"Use this instead of claws; I'm so used to this toy by now, just work it in gently and it won't hurt." Angel sat next to Husk. "So, where do you wanna start?"

"What do I have permission for?"

"Anything."

"In that case…" He straddled Angel and roughly removed the spider's shorts. He actually moaned when the scent was released into the air. It wasn't metallic, like normal blood, it was better. Sweet, but musky, it was a low, heavy fragrance. 

"Like what you see?"

Husk hadn't even gotten the chance to look closely, even though he'd been staring for several seconds. He observed Angel's situation. Nice dick - not hard yet, but a pretty shade of pink, matching his little balls - and labia concealing the rest. Husk carefully spread Angel out with the pads of his paws.

A bulbous clit, and a tight hole framed by gently curved, rosy inner labia. Husk assumed that the skin and fur down there were usually pink and white, but now, everything in that area was soaked crimson or brown.

"You're pretty," he said simply, still drunk on the smell. "Can I taste you?"

"Anything you want."

Husk immediately dove in. Angel squealed pathetically. He usually wasn't so easily undone, but he was horny as hell, soaking wet, extra sensitive, and jeez, how had he forgotten that cats have sandpaper tongues?!

He almost called Husk off, but his soft lips wrapped around his clit, sucking on him hard. Now, that he could get used to.

After a moment, Husk began toying with Angel's clit with his tongue. He was aware of its rough texture, and treaded carefully, watching and listening for signs of discomfort.

Being an old man, it usually took him a good while to get hard, but now, his cock stood at attention like a little soldier. His carnivorous instincts were on high alert, drinking Angel's wetness like fine wine.

Angel himself was watching this little show with wide eyes. Husk's tail was actually wagging, swaying to and fro with pleasure as he lapped at his clit! He was very aware that he was prey, and Husk was his predator, eating him alive. He didn't mind a bit. 

The rough tongue felt better and better by the second. Angel actually began to prefer it to the boring smoothness of his usual bedmates. 

He made the mistake of letting his guard down, and he was stroking Husk's head with a smug look on his face when he felt a bolt of electricity jolt through him.

No. Just the vibrator.

Husk circled the toy around Angel's asshole, swirling his tongue around his vagina at the same time. He entered both at the same time, too. Angel arched his back at the feeling. His trusty vibrator, on its lowest setting, stretched him divinely as Husk worked it at a gentle, slow pace. This contrasted what he was doing with his tongue: he fucked Angel with it as hard and deep as he could, eating him out like he was starving. His nose was pressed against Angel's clit, and his chin was soaked in blood. Angel could feel him snarl and growl with the effort of getting deep enough.

He could feel Husk's tongue creating abrasions inside him, and knew that some of the blood was now from tiny scratches, but he didn't care. In fact, in his opinion, a little pain never hurt anybody. 

"You okay down there?" Angel asked when Husk coughed. 

The cat raised his head. His ears were rigidly straight, pupils blown out, wings ruffled, and his whole face was stained crimson.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking…" What a handsome sight he was! But Angel had an even better idea. "You into submission at all?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking about riding your face."

Husk turned up the dial on the vibrator and flipped them over.

"Do it."

Angel lowered himself gently, but Husk grabbed him by the thighs and pulled down hard. 

"Don't be shy, now, babygirl," he growled against Angel's skin. He hummed with satisfaction, practically making out with Angel's pussy.

"How's it taste?"

Husk licked his lips. "Like sweet, fresh meat."

"In a good way?"

"It's fucking amazing." He flicked his tongue obscenely.

Angel raised himself up, hovering above Husk's face. "Stick your tongue out, handsome."

Husk obeyed. His tongue and teeth were stained dark red and black. Yummy.

Angel held the vibrator in with a hand, then clenched the muscles of his vagina, a motion he'd practiced many times. When he released, blood dripped generously onto Husk's eager tongue. He savored the syrupy stuff, and after swallowing, said, "It's just like honey."

Angel caressed the cat's head. "You're such a good little pet. I didn't know all I had to do to get you into bed was get my period!"

Husk was too delirious to participate in dirty talk. "Lemme taste it some more."

"I've heard French guys love oral like this. You French?"

He shook his head, staring at Angel's pink skin, letting the intoxicating, savory perfume wash over him.

"Y'know what else the French are into?"

"Hm?"

_ "Frottage. _ Know what that is?"

"No."

"Want me to show you?"

He turned his head and kissed Angel's thigh. "Anything you want, gorgeous," he breathed.

Angel crawled back, so he was straddling Husk's hips. He finally got a look at the guy's cock, and he wasn't disappointed. Barbed, hairy, black, nice and thick, it was perfect. 

Angel spat on it, rubbed the makeshift lubricant around with a hand, then leaned back and pressed Husk's dick against his clit. Slowly at first, he moved his hips in a circular motion, humping Husk's member the way he would a pillow.

He sped up after a minute. Those barbs stimulated him in such a delicious way! His whole groin ground against Husk, desperate for some release. Even though it wasn't inside him, Husk's dick had Angel practically drooling.

"You don't mind if I cum, right, Husky?"

"Of course not," he said through gritted teeth.

"Perfect." His movements got more desperately erratic, until he doubled over, shuddering, squealing with pleasure. 

"You're fucking adorable," muttered Husk. Angel smiled up at him, admittedly relieved at the compliment; he'd begun to feel a bit like a piece of meat to Husk.

"Want me to get you off, kitty?"

"Lemme eat you out again, I'll jack off."

"I've got a better idea."

Angel turned around, and laid stomach-to-stomach with Husk. The position gave Husk the ability to eat him out, while he could suck his cock.

"Sixty-nine, huh? Clever."

"I'm more than just a pretty face, sweetheart."

As Husk went back to what he'd been doing - even more eager, now, swirling his tongue to taste Angel's cum - Angel bobbed his head around Husk's dick. It was, of course, covered in his menstrual blood, but he didn't mind too much. He'd seen and done pretty much everything by now, given his line of work.

While he deepthroated him, Angel tentatively fingered Husk, who moaned encouragingly. Another hand applied firm pressure to the man's balls. He could feel them jump and twitch - Husk must be getting close.

Husk himself began fucking Angel with the vibrator, and rubbing his clit with the pad of a paw. It was so soft and warm, unlike the hard member Angel had humped, and it didn't take long before they were both desperately rutting against each other.

"Angel, babygirl, I'm gonna - I'm about to cum."

He expected Angel to pull back and jack him off, but instead, he took even more of Husk down his throat, and hummed around his cock.

Husk yowled pathetically as he came, still licking Angel's hole as he was sucked dry. Angel haphazardly frotted against Husk's paw, bringing himself another clitoral orgasm. 

He looked over his shoulder at the cat. 

"Satisfied?"

For once, his brows weren't furrowed, and there was a ghost of a blissful smile on his face. 

"Extremely. Thank you." Suddenly shy, he guided Angel off of him and started to get up.

"Where're you going?"

"I'd better wash up."

"You're not gonna get five steps out the door before Niffty throws you in the washing machine herself!" Husk was damp with sweat, menstrual blood, and dripping with both of their spend. "Stay, I'll run us a shower."

"Really?"

"Of course."

He hesitated at first, but Husk reached under Angel Dust's chin and pulled him closer for a gentle kiss. Angel returned it gladly.

"My cramps are gone," he whispered into Husk's mouth. "You've got a magic tongue, kitty."

Husk purred, pulling Angel closer by the waist. 

The shower could wait until  _ after _ round two.


End file.
